


Playdate

by flukedoctor



Series: Not that big a distance really [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Jason and Peter meet up, also big happy family, because why not, but Tony is still pretty much Peter’s dad, civil war didn’t happen in this btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flukedoctor/pseuds/flukedoctor
Summary: Steve wants Jason to hang out with this Spider kid.What a load of shit.





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote another thing !! Peter Parker is too precious, I love him, so I had to include him in this universe.

“You know, Tony's got a kid too.” Steve declares one Thursday afternoon.

“Cool.” replies Jason. Honestly, Jason isn't really paying attention. Him and Bucky are currently watching this conspiracy theory documentary about how the moon landing was faked and they’re too wrapped up in it to really focus on anything else.

Which means when Steve says,

“Maybe you two could hang out sometime.”,

Jason says,

“Cool.”, which, turns out to be the worst thing Jason could've possibly said. But that's a problem for later.

Then later rolls around and Steve interrupts Jason and Bucky's argument at dinner to inform him that he’s invited Peter round tomorrow.

“Who the fuck is Peter?” Jason demands, spitting food everywhere. Bucky kicks him under the table to remind him of his manners.

“Tony's kid.” Steve replies simply as he chews his food in a much more polite way than Jason.

“Tony doesn't have a kid.”

“Jason I told you like three hours ago that Tony has a kid.”

“He's not biological,” Bucky adds, "so you don't have to worry about a mini Stark with all the snark. He's excitable though, very excitable.”

“Wait, how long has Tony had this kid?”

“A couple months, he's the guy that stopped that big bird guy you saw flying around once.”

“Wait, wait, he's like a super kid?” Bucky snorts at Jason and this time Steve kicks Bucky under the table.

“He's Spider-Man, you know, the vigilante, I thought you two could bond over that.”

“Bond?” There's a look of disgust on Jason's face. “I don't need to bond with anyone, I know a billion guys that dress up and stop crime.”

“C’mon Jay, you're such a good big brother, I've seen it from the times Tim and Damian have visited, you'd be good for Peter.”

“Wait.” Jason says for like the third time tonight. He really needs to start getting details beforehand. “Just how old is this Spider-Man”

“Fifteen.” Bucky tells him.

Jason's eye twitches.

“No." he states. “I am not hanging around with some little kid just because we have the same job.”

“Well we tried.” says Bucky, throwing his hands in the air. “Who wants dessert?”

“Jason c’mon,” Steve ignores Bucky, "he can be a little reckless and Tony just wants him to stay safe, I think you'll really be a good influence on him, you've been there before!”

“Yeah but I was trailing after a big guy who knew what he was doing, all I was was a sidekick.” _Who died_ , a voice in Jason’s head adds on. “We’re different, he's a kid, find someone else.”

“It's no difference from your brothers! Damian's even younger than he is and you get on fine with him!”

“That's completely different, Damian is not a normal kid, you can't compare him to this.”

“He's got a point.” chimes in Bucky.

“So? It's like Tim then, he's, like, sixteen, and you and him get in super well!”

“Okay, first of all Tim is _eighteen_ and second of all that relationship took years to develop and I'm just too old and too cranky to go through all that again.” _Also when Tim was fifteen I might have tried to kill him_ , that voice in his head adds again, contribhtimg even more to the pile of things Jason is doing his absolute best to avoid talking about to anyone in his new life.

“Jason.” Steve has that voice out. That voice he uses when he's being Captain America and he needs to get his way. “Jason, this will be good for you, it will. And Peter too, he needs someone closer to his age helping him out and you know what it's like to be in his position, if this were Tim or Damian you'd want someone helping them out, right?”

“No, I know they can handle it themselves.” Jason mumbles moodily. But he's just kidding himself. As good as Tim and Damian are at what they do, Jason always feels a little better knowing they've got each other and Dick watching each other's backs. In a totally non sentimental way of course. Totally.

“I really get no choice in this, do I?” He sighs, looking up from his half eaten dinner.

“No,” smiles Steve, all big and wide and gloating because he won and got his way. “You're doing Tony a huge favor, and me."

“Yeah, well you guys owe me big time.”

Later that night, when Steve's wandered away to draw and Jason and Bucky are watching another conspiracy theory documentary, Jason asks Bucky,

“How excitable is he?” Huffing a laugh, Bucky shakes his head.

“Remember Dick when he met Steve the first time?” Jason nods, fearing where this is going. “Yeah, that but doubled.”

  
In all honesty, Jason’s kind of banking on the night’s conversation being some weird concussion dream. He’s hoping he fell off a roof or something and he’ll wake up in a hospital bed surrounded by Bucky and Steve and his brothers and Alfred and maybe even Bruce skulking on the other side of the window, and they’ll say the whole evening was a dream, of course Tony doesn’t have a kid who everyone wants Jason to talk to, how hard did you hit your head? And they’ll all laugh, except maybe Bruce, and that’ll be that and Jason won’t ever have to worry about some excitable kid called Peter ever again.

Obviously, that does not happen.

The day starts fine and Jason lets his guard down way too soon. He gets his usual rude awakening from Steve telling him it’s time to run, they have their usual run with Sam, he eats his usual bear claw, then there’s the usual stagger through the front door and argument about who gets the shower first.

And that’s when Jason regrets all his life choices leading up to this specific moment.

Tony is standing in their kitchen, checking his watch and tapping his foot as he drinks straight from the milk carton.

“You’re late.” He remarks, milk dribbling down his chin onto his shirt that’s probably worth more than their apartment.

“Bear claw incident.” Bucky waves him off and snatches the milk away.

“You guys got bearclaws?” Comes a voice, a pubescent, teenage voice that Jason has never heard before. Which can only mean one thing; this is real, this is happening and Jason can’t count on a concussion for anything.

The kid, he’s a _kid_ not a _teenager_ , is standing in the doorway of the living room. He’s wearing this nerdy science t shirt and his hair is all ruffled but neat at the same time in that annoying teenager, wait, _kid_ , way. He’s even got a backpack hanging off one shoulder as if he’s arrived for homework club or, or a play _date_ or something.

“H-hey guys.” He stutters, trying to hold himself tall and confident but his voice letting him down dramatically.

And, yeah, Jason’s not doing this.

He is twenty two years old, he is an adult. He can drink alcohol and join the army and buy fireworks and he does not have to hang around a child dammit!

Thing is though, Steve’s blocking the door and Bucky’s got that scheming smile and Tony is standing tall with pride for some reason and Jason’s options are very limited here. Limited in the way that he only has one. Which is do what Steve told him to do and talk to the kid.

“Well, things are settled here,” Tony announces, rubbing his hands together. “Buckaroo, you’re coming with me, I’ve got some stuff to show you.”

Bucky rolls his eyes but gets up all the same, ruffling Jason’s hair as he saunters past.

“Have a good day.” He chirps and Jason wants to punch him. He really does.

“I’ll head out with you guys,” Steve says, “I think I’ll hit the gym seeing as I’m already dressed for it”

It’s very clear that Steve just wants out of the house, he probably wants to give Jason and the kid some _privacy_ to _talk_. But Jason isn’t feeling too great about Steve at the moment so he doesn’t protest as Steve trails out after Bucky. (He does return the small smile Steve gives him because you can’t look at Steve’s smile and not smile back, but he’s still mad).

“Well that’s my cue,” Tony claps his hands together again. Jason thinks it may be a nervous habit, if Tony ever does get nervous. “Play nice you two.” And then he’s gone too.

So now it’s just Jason standing in his apartment with this kid.

He needs a drink.

He plonks down at the table and grabs the milk carton, chugging down just so he has something to do. Steve doesn’t like it when he drinks from the carton but he’s mad at Steve so he’ll do what he fucking wants.

The kids still lingering in the doorway, looking uneasy but excited at the same time. All he’s doing is staring at Jason, it’s kind of disconcerting if Jason’s honest.

“I’m Peter,” he comes out with after what seems like an eternity. “But you already knew that.”

Jason just nods and refuses to make eye contact.

“Can I sit?” Peter asks to which Jason just nods again.

He sits down, gently placing his backpack by his feet and goes back to the staring.

“Please stop staring.” Jason says softly, still avoiding eye contact at all costs.

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Peter makes a point of looking around the kitchen, which just makes things even more uncomfortable.

“Are they actually your dads?” he blurts suddenly. Jason’s head shoots up and Peter covers his mouth. Seems like they were both surprised.

“I’m so sorry,” he babbles. “That’s so personal, and like, we don’t each other! I don’t know what I was thinking, it’s just Tony always says you’re their kid then he calls Steve like Papa Steve and I was kinda confused but didn’t want to ask but then we weren’t saying anything so I thought it’d be a good time but then I realised how rude that is and-“

“It’s okay,” Jason cuts him off. “Don’t worry.”

Peter opens his mouth again then seems to think better of it and nods vigorously instead.

The silence comes back then, the only sound coming from the ticking of the clock and Jason thinks he might go crazy in a minute.

“They’re not.” he says before he can snap.

“Huh?” Peter has apparently already forgotten his question.

“They’re not, uh, actually my dads. It’s complicated.”

“Oh." There’s another vigorous nod. “I get you. I mean, I was alive when they found Steve in the ice and like, you’re so much older than me so it wouldn’t really make sense if you were his kid but like, wait, wait, please don’t be offended, you’re not _old_ but-“

“It’s okay.” Jason cuts off again, but there’s a hint of a smile on his lips. “And you’re right, I am old. It’s nice not being the youngest around here for once.”

Peter laughs, it’s a little loud but genuine enough and Jason feels like smiling a little more. He doesn’t, but he feels like it.

“I’m fifteen, so I’m not really young.”

“You kind of are.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty two.”

“That’s not that old, there’s only seven years between us."

“Wow, you use those intense math skills to fight crime?”

Peter looks momentarily put out and guilt strikes Jason somewhere inside.

“I was joking.” he explains quickly. Peter nods again, but he’s smiling so Jason figures they’re good.

“I’ve actually got superpowers.” There’s pride lacing Peter’s words and Jason can understand that. It takes him back to the first time Bruce let him tag along to a Justice League meeting and he proudly proclaimed he was the new Robin whenever Bruce was asked who’s the kid.

“I’ve heard, heard you stopped big bird man too.”

“Big bird man,” Peter chuckles and Jason really does smile this time. “I had help though, I had my guy in the chair.”

“Guy in the chair? Always good to have.”

“Yeah, do you have one?”

“I had a girl in the chair.”

“Was she cute?”

That makes Jason laugh as Peter’s cheeks get a tinge of red.

“Is your guy in the chair cute?” Peter’s cheeks go full red now and Jason can’t help but bark another laugh.

“Well, like, I mean if you’re into guys…” Peter trails off embarrassed.

“I mean, I am,” Jason states. “But I’ve got a feeling your guy in the chair is a little young for me, right?” Peter nods, face still beet red and Jason very nearly proper erupts into laughter.  
“Thought so. Just like my girl in the chair is too old for you. She’s also too taken by my older brother so we’re both missing out there.”

“You’ve got an older brother?” Peter seems very eager to change the subject so Jason lets him. This time.

“Yeah, and two younger ones.”

“That’s cool, they don’t live here though, right?” Peter gives the kitchen a once over again, as if he’s making sure Dick or Tim or Damian aren’t hiding behind the refrigerator.

“Nah, Dick’s got his own place, so does Tim actually but they tend to spend most of their time at our Dad’s.” The whole Dad thing is still up in the air at the moment considering Jason’s still not spoken to Bruce after Steve decked him in the middle of a party, but he figures it’ll just be easier to leave some details out at the moment.

Peter appears to get that and he doesn’t dwell on it which is nice, most other people wouldn’t pick up on that. Maybe he’s got like a sixth sense or something.

“I’ve never had any siblings,” he tells Jason, “I was an only child, then, like, my parents died, so, uh, yeah.”

It’s awkward for a moment, it looks like Peter wasn’t really sure where he was going with that sentence and Jason isn’t really sure how to respond.

“My parents died when I was young too,” he says after a minute. “My dad, the biological one, he went to jail when I was six then died a year after and my mom, she died when I was eight.”

Peter nods much less vigorously this time and Jason isn’t sure how they got to such a gloomy tone.

“But you’re not alone, right?” He adds, trying to bring the conversation back from the sad black hole it was tumbling into.

“No, no I’m great. I’ve got my aunt, she’s amazing, like seriously I don’t know how she does everything, and I’ve got my friends, my guy in the chair,” Peter laughs. “And I’ve got Tony now too, which is great.”

“Yeah, Steve said you’re his kid now.”

“That’s, uh, that’s funny.” Peter blushes again and Jason laughs again.

“Listen kid,” he starts, then takes a deep breath. “I’m not gonna tell you that I’m here for you if you need me because that’s corny, got it?” Vigorous nod. “But you’ve somehow been sucked into this weird family thing that these weirdos have created that I’ve been sucked into, so, I guess, we’re in this together, okay?”

Peter beams really big and bright and nods and nods and Jason isn’t really sure what to say so he smiles back and it’s a whole thing.

Really, this was not how Jason has planned for this to go. The original idea was to ignore the kid, then that went out the window when he opened his mouth, then the idea of telling the kid that whatever Steve was hoping would happen wouldn’t happen faded away when Jason opened his mouth too, and now here they are. Smiling and nodding at each other like a pair of old friends. Or, young friends, because Peter was still a kid.

“So superpowers, huh?”

“Yeah, they’re fun. Want to see?”

Turns out, Peter’s quite a cool little superhero climbing up the walls and swinging from his webs. He even shows Jason how his web shooters work and how the web comes together and honestly, Jason is impressed. He thinks even Tim would be impressed and he makes a mental note to introduce them ASAP.

Then Jason lets Peter poke around the Red Hood helmet he has sitting under his bed, _and then_ he even lets him see some pictures of his brothers because he’s got Jason into a sentimental mood.

Peter’s eyes grow to the size of dinner plates when Jason offhand mentions Robin because _You used to be Robin? Like you got to hang around with Batman? That is so cool!_

And Jason laughs and tells Peter about how Batman isn’t really that cool, in fact he’s kind of a nerd and it’s really Wonder Woman who’s really cool.

It’s not what Jason has with his brothers and it’s not what he has with Bucky and Steve nor is it what he’s got with the other avengers but it’s nice and it’s good, for Jason and for Peter.

Which, coincidentally means that Steve was right all along.

Which, is a load of bullshit and is completely unfair.

That dickhead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed !!  
> I am still continuing this series but at this point I’m doing it just because I like what I’m coming out with haha.  
> There’ll be more and hopefully there won’t be as long a break between them this time. 
> 
> Also, Peter Parker is adorable and I love him.


End file.
